A Night in the Park
by Sonic Rose
Summary: Feel free to cruise Cedar Point with a few of my fanchars, and some old favorites on this lovely HallowWeekend...
1. A Night in the Park Part 1 Welcome

Legal Stuff: SegaSonic and related Characters are property of SEGA ©1991- 2004 Samantha the Hedgehog and other related Fanchars are property of me, Sonic the Rose ™. Real Sonic Chars will be in the next chapter. The Raptor ™. Mantis ™ and other Cedar Point Rides are © of Cedar Point. Rides are not meant for Pregnant Womenm People under 48" tall, have neck or back injuries, heart disease, or have had recent surgery. Please pull the harness down and secure the seatbelt and... Enjoy the rest of your day at Cedar Point, America's Roller Coast!  
  
Note: Fixed some spelling errors.  
  
The Point was all lit up, from the Demon Drop to the Millenium Force... To the Red, Yellow, and Green Lights adorning the Top Thrill Dragster. It was in Sandusky, Ohio, Cedar Point, the World's best Amusement Park, 6 years running. The Park always closes at 11 PM... Well... usually. This, this however, was late in the season. It was a Hallow-weekend in late September, a time when the park took on... a more ominous tone. Park employees dressed the part... Witches and demons, were wolves, monsters of all sizes and terrors... Bats and fog machines, and people.. just lurking around, ready to grab you at any moment.  
  
But to many, it was just fun and games. Nothing would ever really happen here. You could go through the Haunted Houses, ride your thrill rides, and go home happy. Perhaps you would pick up a souvenir or two, a T- Shirt or something, but you would go your own way, return to your home, and go to sleep. You would dream of Vampires and mysteries, and wonder at the things that you saw, the feats of magic, the weightless thrills of the gigantic roller coasters, the smells of popcorn, cotton candy, onion rings, and grilled hot dogs. But it was safe, safe as it could be. Oh of course, there were always accidents, ride malfunctions, you could lose loose articles if you weren't careful. Overall, however, you would never think twice about visiting again... it was so much fun after all.  
  
But tonight, it is different, because they do not realize what is among them. Tonight... A Hallow-weekend...  
  
"Hello! Aweful late coming here tonight don't you think?" The gate attendant smiled cheerily in his work uniform. A single Red Stripe and first name only told me this was some stupid grunt they had left here to fend for himself.  
  
But of course, the reply came "Ahh yes, I am here for the Hallow- weekend."  
  
"All right then, that will be... $25.95", quite the steal really, as a normal one day pass was $43.95. But this was a Hallow-weekend, as said before, so things were... different.  
  
It was no fun being alone... And very few who ventured into Cedar Point came alone either. Why would they? It is always more fun with friends and family. Two people in an eight hour day could ride many things. If you liked your thrills underrated, you might check out the Wicked Twister or the demon Drop... Though a few years old, they never failed to impress. Your feet dangling helplessly while you are twisted up the coaster, which towers as two deadly looking demonic spikes... Or the cranky creaky metal of the Demon Drop as it slowly hoists you into the air... Then it pauses over an opening, giving you time to contemplate your surroundings before the expectant drop. Quickly it comes though, and quickly it is over, as you find you no longer need to use the bathroom.  
  
And so, one more person entered the park, alone. She was a stranger here, for Ohio was not her home, but tonight it would do. She would make her way quickly to the hotel, the hedgehog would, before continuing on for the evening. Her pale blue fur curled around her, and her green eyes glowed in the wicked lighting. The Park attendants tried enticing her to play games, or creep her out with their masks and trickery. But she could not be phased, and would not be deterred from the reason for which she came here.  
  
If she wanted a scream, she could have it. And Screams... were all around. The Thrill seekers were everywhere, and you could hear it from every corner of the park. Screams, delighted, elated screams. Screams of terror, screams of tradition, screams of delight, howls of laughter, howls of fright. They mixed in familiar discord, so that, if you thought about it, noone would really notice a truly terrified scream. That is why, this was the place for you to be. All the flashing accessories, furry hats, wild shoes, oversized stuffed animals, florescent hair, nose rings, it did not matter... it was not out of place in this amusement park.  
  
'He is here somewhere', she thought, as she walked through the Park, to the Sky ride. It was not that she needed to ride it, but it was the fastest way to the other side of the park, and a wonderful view on it. From here alone, could you gain a proper appreciation for the landscaping of the park. So many flowers dotted the ground in complex arrangements, an American Flag, the Park's logo, a sun dial, in a rainbow of colors you would not think twice about on the ground. 'He must be here...' If she had a heart, it would be beating hard in her chest, but no vampire has a heart, or at least a pulse, and she was as dead and cold as the night she walked in.  
  
And so she reached the other side, near the faster, more popular rides such as the Iron Dragon, the Mantis, the Raptor, The Magnum and so on. From here she could even see the Top Thrill Dragster.. A unique if glitchy coaster.. From a dead stop, you would be launched on your way at 120 MPH up a vertical hill, 420 Feet High, with twists on one side, and down the twist on the other. Short, but undoubtedly thrilling. No other ride was as high, or as fast. Even the Millennium Force which boasted 93 Miles Per Hour did not deliver such speed or height. It was an entertaining thought, but she was not here for the rides... or the cotton candy. And just who in their right mind would have paid the outrageous fee of $1.25 cents for a regular sized Reeces Peanut butter cup?  
  
She was searching, for someone, something. It was as though a shadowy finger had reached through the darkness and called her here. Ever the hunter had become the hunted, in trying to ensnare a prey not easily caught off guard. After nearly two thousand years, one might give up, but tenacious is a word you give vampires, for they refuse to die. Tonight could be the night though, and she would have held her breath if there was any in her lungs. She slipped through the still thick crowds as though they were nothing. She seemed to float, her feet seemed not to touch the ground, no dirt did you see on her. There was no reason she should slow down, but she did. Her sensitive ears listened, and listened well, to the screams of the riders. They were fine, nothing at all out of place. This was an amusement park, a thrill park.. Whether it was the 37 year old Blue Streak, or the suckling Top Thrill... it never failed to evoke enthralled screams from its riders. And so it was more difficult for her, because it was hard to tell in which direction true terror lay waiting.  
  
Upon passing the Power Tower, she saw someone familiar, a raccoon. He was light furred with richly black markings upon him. The tips of his silvery bangs were likewise jet black. He wore a black leather collar and jacket, and a bat shaped silver belt buckle. His yellow eyes were aglow with light from the surrounding rides. But she did not expect him.  
  
She dare not draw attention to herself here, for that could be dangerous. More dangerous than saying hello. She was here to be alone. She was here to do her job, the same job he had. But she could not let him beat her to it. No... the one she was after had to be here, and he would not stand in her way.  
  
"Samantha!" came the excited yell from the coon'. "Samantha!" He cried. He had unnatural speed as she did, and quickly caught up to her as she passed beneath the Corkscrew, the first coaster with a 360-degree loop and two helical curves. It was rather interesting going under it, as I would not have been the one who planned to put dining tables beneath its arch. Nor would I have built a walkway beneath such a low coaster... If one were foolish enough, it was not beyond one's reach to simply climb up onto the track.  
  
"Begone with you" the vampire hedgehog said at length.  
  
"Begone?" He said in quiet reply. "Samantha dear--." and with that she simply struck him across the cheek. Endearing she was not, and yet he looked at her in stunned silence.  
  
"You left me in Paris, now I will leave you here." She said coldly and walked away.  
  
"Paris would not hold you Mon Petit."  
  
"You know nothing... and you will never hold me again. Fare well, aimons à part." she bowed her head lightly, and continued into the mists of the darkened amusement part.  
  
"Aimons à part? ... Non, for our love ... we will live again Mon Petit... together." he whispered softly into the wind. Ah, how the noises around them would drown out such sweet sentiments. How greatly would the massive herds of the tourists, trod upon the words of love, to fall upon long deaf ears. Paris... The Eiffel Tower, 101 years ago. They stood there in the rain. It was mid November, he remembered. It had rained on the 18th, rather substantially that night. Only a few days before, November 12th, 1903, the Lebaudy brothers had debut their Airship, a dirigible, which was the most successful airship of its time, making 63 flights. It had taken off in Moisson, and landed at Champ de Mars, in Paris, a short distance from the Tower that they had often stood upon. Speculation about humans or Mobians in flight fascinated them, as they watched the moonlight pass overhead. Ah flight... Love is a kind of flight itself. And who would have thought, on a cold November night, that two hearts would start beating for each other? For three hundred years, before, they had been friends and allies. They had watched so many things take place, the invention of the camera, Steam Powered Trains in 1804, flight, etc. The ingenuity of the living. Of a world they could no longer be a part of, but one they had sworn to protect.  
  
Ah, but what kind of vampire hunts vampires? The kind the High one had chosen for the job. No mere mortal could contend with the powerful ones, the ancient ones, not without help. And so, not always, did they come away with a clean meal, or a crossing over. They both had their stories of love and loss... both had stories of being bitten with a 'kiss'... a kiss of death. It embraced them three days after the fateful kiss, and since then they had been cursed to the night. And yet, they did not embrace the darkness as others of their kind, though the raccoon was younger, there was an ageless feeling to them both. Both had the same goal too, the end of the one who bit them. Perhaps then they had a chance to rid themselves of their curses, though to destroy their own masters, was to be more powerful than them. It was logical for them to join forces, beauty and brains, strength and speed, combined together, together... they might have a chance.  
  
But no more. Something happened in Paris, not unlike now. In the rain... November 18, 1903... it rained... hard, cold. Vampire, what did you do that night?  
  
The screams fill his ears too, and he must look around. "The Mean Streak", a wooden roller coaster with a wicked overbite, He had traveled far in his wanderings, mentally and physically. He could hear the screams of the riders, and he could almost feel the sting of the rain against them as the ride whipped them along at a pace of 65 MPH. But it was not so bad, it was only a light rain. There would be worse.  
  
Meanwhile, the femme hedgehog had made her way to the Witch's wheel. That nasty ride was akin to the Ferris wheel, but much more sinister. This wheel was on an angle, tossing people head over heels over 18 times. It was the only ride in the park, where even diehard coaster lovers would get sick to their stomach. So here... here was the perfect place for the perfect crime. A cold breath breathed down her neck, and she assumed it to be Damien, the Raccoon she had shunned earlier.  
  
"Good Evening my dear... I trust you are enjoying your stay?" But the voice was deeper, it did not belong to him, it was deep, cool, and crisp. Gently it hissed in her ear with a hypnotic element to it.  
  
"....Thorn.......brooke..." came a meek trembling voice she recognized not as her own.  
  
"So glad you remember me." He said, and a cape coiled around them both, Perhaps this was all part of the show, noone would know. "To have pursued me so long... and play hard to get at the same time. Do you realize how long I have played your game and won?"  
  
"Too long, vieille belette..."  
  
"Dear me, no need to be insulting Mein schönes..." The girl was quiet to him now. He was free to touch her shoulder, feel her silky fur, play with her hair as he wish. He liked her scent, Lily of the Valley was her favorite, so fragrant, though the plant was poison if consumed. He teased her horribly, gently rubbing her neck, and tilting her head back as if he were going to bite her. She was putty in his hands, and he knew it. For dead beings, Vampires were nothing if not sensual... there was something irresistible about them, something exotic, deadly too. Perhaps that was it, being swayed between life and death, a promise of eternity with such a small 'kiss'. But the price was your soul, your will, the light... "I have waited for this day..." he said softly as he rested his fangs upon her neck. He was ready now, her resistance to him had died, he would finish what he started. To draw out her blood, her sweet succulent blood, and to infuse her with the life and desires of the undead. Yes she had blood, vampires still bleed, though it is not warm and pure like that of the living, and yes she had been a vampire for years, but a "kiss" now could make her live as one. Oh the blood lust... yes... she needed that. She had hardly grown in power in the two thousand years since she had been bitten. It was because she refused to bite, and now he would remedy that. 'Do not worry my dear... I will be gentle...'  
  
"Sam!"  
  
"Sam!"  
  
"Sam! Where are you?"  
  
"...Samantha?"  
  
"... Sam?"  
  
"Samantha! Where are you!? Please do not be mad! Forget about Paris! Sam!"  
  
"....Sam? .... Sam?" 


	2. A Night in the Park Part 2  Intermission

Sonic and Co are © of SEGA. Enjoy this short scene. :)  
  
"Sam...?"  
  
"Sal!" A voice whined, "Do we really have to go on this DUMB thing?" A certain blue hedgehog groaned, rolling his eyes into the back of his head. He was bored, and had completely missed the idea of an 'amusement' park.  
  
The furry female next to him, somewhere between a fox, squirrel, and chipmunk mix, with reddish orange 'hair' and caramel and tan fur likewise mirrored his movements. Though her reasons were different. "You said you wanted to do something with me, and I thought this would be fun! Tails is certainly having a blast." She smiled warmly in the direction Tails had gone with 'Aunt Bunnie'.  
  
"He's a KID though! I mean... he's only what? Eight years old?"  
  
"Sonic..." she sighed, and continued waiting in line to ride the Blue Streak, the oldest roller coaster in the park.  
  
"Coasters are supposed to be exciting right?"  
  
"Yes." Princess Sally agreed.  
  
"Then WHAT are we here for? Aren't I more exciting than some dumb ol' coaster? Dude! I can walk faster than that coaster in my sleep! And you want me to stand here, on the ground, to wait in LINE for a coaster whyyyy!?"  
  
Sally shook her head, "Well, you didn't want to wait in line for the Top-Thrill Dragster... it goes 120 MPH."  
  
"Whoop-de-de."  
  
And so the furry pair waited in line until they reached the coaster attendant. "I'm sorry... you two... you can't ride this."  
  
"Say What?" Sonic blinked.  
  
"This ride is not made for people under 48" tall. You're 7" short."  
  
"No way!"  
  
"I'm sorry, you don't meet the height requirement.... Next!"  
  
A taller mobian Crocodile smirked and shot up to the front of the line. "Ha! How ya like them apples?" the Croc beamed.  
  
"Hmm... you are... 41 inches, go right on ahead! Don't forget to strap your seat belt on and bring down your harness. And enjoy the rest of your day at Cedar Point, America's Roller Coast!"  
  
"No Way!" Sonic yelled, outraged. "Come on! This isn't fair! I spent 45 farking minutes in line!"  
  
"Umm... Sorry, I can't let you go."  
  
And so the argument ensued until... "Saaaam! Samantha! Samantha!  
  
Sally heaved a sigh, "This is the sixth time that poor man's passed this way.."  
  
"Huh?" Sonic grinned lightly.  
  
"Sonic!"  
  
"Sal! Maybe he's in trouble! "  
  
"...He probably just got separated from his girlfriend or they had a fight... not unlike us right now." She gave him a peeved look. But of course, before she could argue, he was gone. 


End file.
